All I Have Is Hope
by Glitter Queen Aila Midori
Summary: A girl with a deck of princesses who joins Jaden, Bastion, Syrus and co. on a journey to conquer darkness while she looks for her lost family. On temporary hiatus.


Dream

"Sierra, go to Duel Academy. There you will find the answers you seek," said a Dark Magician Girl. A black haired girl with pale skin and lavender eyes nodded. The Dark Magician Girl began to fade.

"No! Mama! Please don't go!" the girl cried. The figure still faded. Then darkness began to grab at Sierra. She ran. The darkness formed a wall.

"You cannot escape us. We are older than time. We will always find you. Then we will imprison you, just like we imprisoned your family," it said. Sierra fell on her knees and wept.

End of Dream

Sierra woke up gasping, tear tracts on her cheeks. _Why would Mom tell me to go to Duel Academy? I already registered and have taken the first test. The practical exam is in half an hour. _She thought, glancing at her clock. _Might as well get up. _Sierra changed into a lavender t- shirt, the same color as her eyes. She put on blue jeans and strapped on a deck case. She brushed her hair real quick and went to find her housekeeper and friend.

"Riley! Where are you?" Sierra asked. Riley stuck her head out the kitchen.

"Ready for breakfast, Sierra?" Riley asked. Sierra nodded, smiling. Riley picked up on the troubled look in Sierra's eyes.

"Did you have another nightmare?" she asked, concerned. Sierra nodded, her smile disappearing. Riley got up and gave her a hug. Sierra teared up.

"I'm going to miss you while I'm at Duel Academy, Riley," Sierra said.

"It'll be okay. I know you'll find a way to free your family," Riley replied, soothingly. They both glanced at the clock.

"I better go, I don't want to be late on the first day," Sierra joked. She hugged Riley good bye and headed out the door. She jogged to the registration desk.

"I'm Sierra Hope. I'm here for the practical exams," she explained. The man checked the list and found her name.

"Head on in," he said. She walked in during a duel. A black haired boy was facing a proctor. The proctor had Gear Golem the Moving Fortress and Big Shield Gardna on the field. The applicant had Vorse Raider and a facedown.

"Alright applicant, you're staring down two monsters. Do you a. give up b. throw in the towel or c. run home to momma?" asked the proctor.

"I choose d. none of the above. I activate my facedown, Ring of Destruction!" he answered.

**Proctor: 0000**

**Student: 1300**

"Will Sierra Hope please report to duel field 2, Sierra Hope to duel field," the intercom announced. Sierra headed toward the duel arena. She stepped on to the platform and rose into the arena. She was facing a duel proctor.

"What's your name applicant?" the proctor asked.

"Sierra Hope," she replied, respectfully. The proctor said,

"Ladies first."

"Don't mind if I do," Sierra replied. She drew. She looked over her hand.

"I summon Warrior Princess- Luna, in attack mode (4/1700/1500)," she said. A blonde girl in a silver armor appeared in a flash of light. Her blue eyes were determined. She stood, ready to defend her mistress.

"I'll end with two facedown cards," Sierra finished. The proctor drew.

"I set one monster facedown. I end my turn," the proctor said. Sierra drew. She looked at her hand and considered her options.

"Now I summon Warrior Princess- Gemma (4/1700/1500)!" This princess had onyx black hair and sapphire colored eyes. Her armor was shimmering like an opal. She stared down at the proctor.

"Then I play the spell card, Princess Moon Saber on to Warrior Princess- Luna! Now Luna gains 500 attack points (4/2200/1500). Luna, attack his facedown monster with Moonlight Slash!" Sierra commanded. The warrior slashed with the silver saber she had been given. A silver energy wave came from the slash and was on course for the facedown monster. The monster was revealed to be Charcoal Inpachi. The monster vaporized.

"Gemma, attack him directly with Gem Strike!" Sierra commanded.

**Proctor: 2300**

**Sierra: 4000**

"I end my turn," Sierra said. The proctor drew.

"I place one card facedown and activate the Hinotama magic card. Now you take 500 points of damage," the proctor explained.

**Proctor: 2300**

**Sierra: 3500**

Sierra was pushed back a couple steps. _Sierra! _her duel spirits shouted. They glared at the proctor.

"I'm fine," she assured them. They relaxed, but were still glaring at the proctor.

"I play a second card facedown and end my turn," the proctor said. Sierra drew.

"I summon Healer Princess- Moon in attack mode," Sierra announced.

"I activate my trap card, Just Desserts," the proctor interrupted, "Now you take 500 points on damage for every monster on your field." More fireballs launched towards Sierra.

**Proctor: 2300**

**Sierra: 2000**

Sierra lowered her duel disk from when she raised to block the fireballs. She had a determined look in her eyes.

"I won't give up. I activate the Gemma's special ability. She can destroy one facedown card on your field. Do your thing Gemma," Sierra shouted. The princess dashed to the facedown card and destroyed it.

"Luna, attack him directly with Moonlight Slash."

**Proctor: 0100**

**Sierra: 2000**

"Gemma, end this with Gem Strike!" The gem warrior attacked with a jewel encrusted sword.

**Proctor: 0000**

**Sierra: 2000**

"Great duel," Jaden said. Bastion was sitting a few rows down talking to a boy with shaggy brown hair.

"How do you know Sierra, Chris?" Bastion asked. Chris smiled.

"We've been friends for a long time. Her, Kaia, and me," Chris said.


End file.
